


Silver Blaze: Beginnings

by gardnerhill



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: sherlock60, Crack, Gen, Story: Silver Blaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story has been moved to the multi-chapter "Sixty for Sixty" and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3913522/chapters/9204235">can be found here</a></p><p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Blaze: Beginnings

Story has been moved to the multi-chapter "Sixty for Sixty" and [can be found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3913522/chapters/9204235)

.


End file.
